


Fading Contact

by boldlyanxious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlyanxious/pseuds/boldlyanxious
Summary: Imagined history for Adrien and how his life changed when Emelie became sick. Something of how he became sweet and affectionate despite Gabriel.Plus how and why parenting was different for Amelie and how that affected Felix. She wanted the same thing from parenting as her twin sister, how did the two boys end up so different.
Kudos: 14





	Fading Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly a snippet to be used as a flashback in something else I'm writing but I'm not sure yet

Gabriel was always slightly standoffish. The only person this had ever changed for was Emelie. Sure they would cuddle as a family, the three of them, but it was always Adrien cuddling into Emelie who would be against Gabriel with his arms around her. Adrien never felt like he missed having children his own age because he has the full devotion of his mother. She would be there during his modeling shoots and he would be on set often when she was acting. They would take breaks together to picnic nearby or create blanket forts in hidden spaces to read and snuggle. She would watch nearby when he played in the park, often with a book open in her lap that she barely glanced at as she watched her child laugh and play.

The shift was slow at first. Emelie was tired so she napped when Adrien was doing a photo shoot. It was short so he didn't even think to miss her presence. When he got home they continued the book they were reading and he showed her his new trick on the climbing wall where he climbed up by going side to side. He barely noticed that she was resting more during the day because she was careful to do it during his lessons so they would not miss time together.

One day Adrien had a very long photo shoot and his mother had left before his lunch break. When he tried to call her, he reached his father instead. He told his father about the photo shoot and said he missed having his mother there. His father responded with a very sharp tone about how he was too old to need his mother there all the time and he needed to grow up.

The long photo shoot took even longer because the photographers struggled to get the right look out of him. Nathalie had been a recent addition to the staff as Gabriel was staying home more to be with his wife. She tried to coach Adrien on displaying the requested emotion no matter how he really felt but she knew to keep her distance. When she was first introduced to Emelie and Adrien, Emelie had later told Gabriel that she was too over familiar with Adrien.

As time passed and Emelie got worse, Adrien's only contact with others was in his mother's sick bed. He was getting older and his schedule had been filled more than it had ever been, but he would push past his exhaustion to show his mother only his happy face. He dedicated himself to his lessons so she would have all the time she needed to improve. Whenever he stopped working on his lessons but he couldn't visit her was when he first felt loneliness.

He would reread books they read together or watch things he knew she would enjoy. During the times when he could see her he would keep his voice soft and tell her all the happy things he could think of but more and more he was telling her about the things he read or watched rather than the things he experienced.

Then one day her bed was empty. His father's explanation was that she was gone but would return. So he waited. He tried to remember their last hug. It had been several days before she was gone. She had been in too much pain the last few days to accept hugs or listen to Adrien. He had kept the lights low and whispered a kiss on her hand as he held it gently. Nathalie had ushered him out of the room and to his lessons. He worked hard to master everything as if he could do better to make her better. She had to be better before she could return.

Now he was still waiting.

Amelie had wanted the same close relationship with her boy but her late husband had chided the boy for seeking physical affection from a young age. Felix was only 2 the first time his father told him to be a big boy and be done hugging. That time Amelie had hugged her son again as soon as the man was out of sight. But even trying to make sure her husband wasn't around when she gave hugs, by the time Felix was 4 his father's words had left their mark and an occasional cheek kiss with a stiff hug was all he would offer and even that was on rare occasions.

As twins, the ladies were very close and shared a lot with each other. Even living in separate countries they would meet up frequently and the boys would play. It was all they could hope for that their boys would be as close as they were. It worked for a time when they were very small but as the boys got busier with lessons their times grew further apart. Then when Emelie got sick she couldn't travel as far to see Amelie.

When Emelie disappeared Amelie didn't know what to do. She tried to get answers from her brother in law but he ignored it. His assistant Nathalie stonewalled her. Then not long later her own husband was dead. With no access to her nephew, her sister gone and her husband dead, Amelie clung to her son even more. Her son took his cousin's absence personally and was angry every time he saw his cousin's smiling face.


End file.
